The present invention relates to a new and improved method of manufacturing a substantially flat cut textile piece or blank possessing variable stiffness or reinforcement over its surface, and also pertains to cut textile pieces produced according to the aforesaid method and the use thereof as inserts for various articles of clothing or garments.
Numerous attempts have been heretofore made to impart to flat textile structures different degrees of stiffness or reinforcement over their surface. These flat textile structures are especially useful as reinforcement inserts for the most various types of clothing or garments.
In Swiss Pat. No. 208,340 there is disclosed a method of reinforcing articles formed of pliable or flexible fabrics, wherein a colorless liquid reinforcement agent is applied to the semi-finished or finished article. The reinforcement agent, following evaporation of the solvent thereof, does not exert any bonding action upon neighboring fabric layers. Application of such reinforcement agent is accomplished in such a manner that there is realized a stepped degree of stiffness, i.e. a varying stiffness or pliability of the article which is accommodated to the conditions of use. This variable stiffness is produced by covering individual regions of the fabric during application of the reinforcement agent, by employing different concentrations of the solution to be applied, or by varying the applied quantity by means of the spraying device or other applicator.